


Writober 2020--Stan the Man

by Chicken_Broccoli_2013



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Interior Decorating, Writober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Broccoli_2013/pseuds/Chicken_Broccoli_2013
Summary: Stan has never been a big decorator. You, however? You're about to show him what fun is.This a reaaaalllll short drabble in honor of Writober. Don't worry, plenty more will be coming along with some Kinktober ones as well. Please comment if you have any suggestions or characters you want me to write for!
Relationships: Stanley Uris/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Writober 2020--Stan the Man

“Please, Stanley?” You try to make your voice as pleading as possible. “It’s only once a year. I just wanna show you what you’re missing.”   
He sighs, rolling his eyes as you cling to his arm. “We’ve been over this, Y/N. My parents never celebrated Halloween because they felt it was against our religion. Besides, I don’t think I’m missing much.”   
You pout. “You never know until you try. Also, I’ll make it worth your while…” You wink playfully. This is one of your last resort tactics to get him to do pretty much anything, and it usually works.   
Stan lets out another monstrous sigh. “Fine. We can decorate, but that’s it. I’m not going to any haunted houses with you or anything.”   
“Thank you.” You plant a chaste kiss on his lips. “I’ll go get the decorations.” Moving in with him a few years ago had been a big sacrifice for you—you’d had to get rid of about half your Halloween supplies. But you’d managed to keep the most important knick-knacks, and you were more than eager to show him what you had. Out came orange, purple, and green string lights. Pumpkins of every shape, size, and color. Several small witch trinkets and a couple of homemade ghosts. Stan’s eyes widen as you reveal just what exactly has been taking up all that space in the extra linen closet.   
“Holy shit, Y/N…this is where most of your paycheck goes, isn’t it?”   
You shrug innocently. “Everyone has a vice, Mr. Uris. I could be on drugs. Consider yourself lucky.”   
“I do.” He takes your hand and pulls you into his arms, kissing the top of your head. “So what do we do now? Just…put them in random places?”   
You give him a look. “Have you never decorated in your life, Stanley?”   
“I mean…once or twice…”   
It’s your turn to sigh as you pick up the string lights and toss them to him. “Go put those up outside, make our house look a little more alive. I’ll get to work in here.”   
It takes no time—just a bit of tape and some rearranging on the mantlepiece—and the house looks brand new to you. Jack-O-Lanterns mirror your ecstatic smile as Stan comes back inside to admire your work. He brushes his hands off, looking around like a kid on Christmas. “Y/N, this is…”   
You giggle. “Told you. Are you gonna admit to me that you’re having fun?”   
“Never.” He laughs, wrapping his arms around you, and puts a finger under you chin. “Now it’s your turn.”   
Your laughter dies down as you notice how dark his eyes have gotten. “My turn for what?”   
He kisses your nose. “Make it worth my while.”


End file.
